Labor Pains
by Ian K
Summary: John and Aeryn are about to become parents, but almost immediately must face a threat to their baby's life.


Labor Pains  
  
By: Ian K.  
  
Rating: PG-13.   
  
Spoilers: Yes-For the series up to the present.  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create Farscape, the universe of Farscape, or its characters. I merely borrowed them for this story, for which I will receive no monetary compensation. No infringement of copyright intended.  
  
Time Frame: This story takes place in the future, around 2 and a half years after Season 3 premiere.   
  
Summary: John and Aeryn are about to become parents, but almost immediately must face a threat to their baby's life.  
  
*  
John Crichton stormed onto Moya's command with a loud exhale and a look of frustration written on his face. D'Argo turned from his position at one of the consoles and saw the Human's condition, knowing the cause.  
  
"She did it again, didn't she?" asked D'Argo.  
  
"Oh, D'Argo, my man, this time makes the last time look like a polite conversation," said Crichton. "This time, she threw a damn chair at me. A CHAIR!"  
  
"I warned you this might happen," said D'Argo. "A pregnant Sebacean woman experiences incredibly potent mood swings in the final weekens of the pregnancy. I could tell you some stories about Lolaan's shifts in her moods."  
  
"I know, I know," said Crichton. "And I thought I could handle it. I mean, Human women have mood swings when they're pregnant, too. But I don't think my Mom ever threw a chair at Dad while she was carrying me."  
  
D'Argo put his hand on Crichton's shoulder. "John, all I can tell you is to remember the end result of this turmoil. Aeryn is carrying your son, and she will give birth to him within a couple of weekens. Think on that, focus on that. In the meantime, dodge the chairs."  
  
Crichton smiled. "Thanks for the perspective, D'Argo," said John. He then turned to the clamshell viewer. "Pilot, how long until we reach that Sebacean colony?"  
  
"Another 4 arns, Crichton," said Pilot.  
  
"Good, thanks," said John. "I can't wait to have Aeryn examined by a Sebacean doctor. I mean, I'm sure everything is okay, and Jool says it is, but..."  
  
"But its good to be safe," said D'Argo. "I'm just glad we could find a colony with no Peacekeeper presence, and this far into the Uncharted Territories."  
  
Just then, the two men heard a voice from behind them. "John," said the voice.  
  
Crichton and D'Argo turned to see a very pregnant Aeryn Sun-Crichton, standing in the entrance to command. She had a look of depression on her face, and she looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Um, I'll let you two talk," said D'Argo, leaving the expecting couple alone in the room. As soon as D'Argo left, Aeryn began to cry openly.  
  
"John," she said amidst the tears. "I'm so sorry. I never, never would...I can't believe I did what I did. What the frell's wrong with me?"  
  
John went to her, and took her into his arms, her pregnant belly making that a somewhat tricky proposition. The same thing happened the last time Aeryn's mood had swung to anger. She came to him afterwards with a new mood swing to guilt and sadness. "Hey, baby, its okay," said John, as he rubbed her back. "It's a natural part of your pregnancy. D'Argo and I were just talking, and he reminded me to focus on the end goal. That's what I want you to do. Remember what we are getting out of this deal."  
  
Aeryn smiled. "A son, a child," she said. "Oh, I hope I won't hurt it. I'm so scared that I won't be a good Mother...."  
  
"You are going to be a wonderful Mother," said John soothingly. "Have faith in yourself."  
  
John then lifted Aeryn's chin with his hand, and kissed her on the lips. "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" asked John.  
  
"No, and I need a constant reminder right now," said Aeryn, looking down at her large form. "I feel like I'm as large as Moya right now, but not as graceful. How long until we get to that colony?"  
  
"Twelve arns," said Crichton. "Before we get there, I want Jool to have another look at you, make sure you are going to be okay to travel."  
  
**  
Later, John and Aeryn were in the medical bay. Aeryn was laying on a medical table, and Jool was running a scanner over her belly. "Let's see," said Jool. "Everything looks normal, well as normal as a Sebacean woman pregnant with a half Human, half Sebacean child can be. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to travel down to that colony."  
  
After Jool finished the scan, John helped Aeryn get up from the table. As he did so, John spoke to Jool. "Hey, I've been meaning to thank you for all you've done for Aeryn during her pregnancy. I hope you aren't offended by us seeking out the assistance of a Sebacean Doctor."  
  
"Not at all, John," said Jool. "It's a smart move. Aeryn should see a Doctor with more specialization in her physiology. Ideally, a Human Doctor should also be consulted, but we are not near one at the moment, so that's out."  
  
"Well, thank you, Jool," said Aeryn. "Your help is appreciated."  
  
"Of course," said Jool. "I can't wait to see this baby when its born. If he looks like his Father, he is bound to be pretty cute."  
  
Pilot's voice broke into the room. "Commander," said Pilot. "We will be in orbit around the colony in an arn."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot," said Crichton. He then turned to Aeryn. "We'd better get packed."  
  
***  
"Crichton," said Pilot over the clamshell viewer an arn later. Moya had entered orbit around the planet, and Crichton had asked Pilot to open a channel to the locals. "We have made contact with the colony."  
  
"Good, put them through," said Crichton.  
  
The image of an older Sebacean man with gray hair and a full beard appeared on the screen. "This is the free Sebacean colony Tarisus. I am Aldo Rial, chief counselor of the colony. How may we help you?"  
  
"My name is John Crichton," replied the Human. "My wife and I are expecting a child within a couple of weekens. I know you are a small colony, but we were hoping you might have medical facilities available to help us in this time."  
  
"We are indeed a small colony," said Rial. "We don't have many visitors, and frankly we like it that way. But, you are fellow Sebaceans, and your wife should receive the best of care. We have a medical facility, and you are welcome to come down and seek the assistance of its staff."  
  
"Thank you," said Crichton. "If you'll send us landing coordinates, we'll be down in about a half an arn."  
  
"Very well," said Rial.  
  
*********************************  
Half an arn later, John landed the transport pod on the planet at the coordinates provided by Counselor Rial. Aeryn had wanted, as usual, to at least co-pilot the pod, but Crichton wouldn't let her. She protested, of course, and John feared another attack of the moody pregnant Sebacean, but he finally convinced her to let him drive by reminding her that her equilibrium had been off at times lately.  
  
After they landed, the couple exited the pod. Aeryn was dressed in black, a long black shirt covering her pregnant belly. She carried no weapon because Crichton felt that it would attract too much attention. Meanwhile, John wore his customary black, leather trench coat. He, for the sake of prudence, had a pulse pistol concealed under the coat.  
  
When they exited the pod, they were greeted by a crowd of Sebaceans. They were all dressed in khaki, robe type outfits typically worn by Sebacean colonists. One of the people was Counselor Aldo Rial, who wore a slightly more adorned robe than the rest of the colonists did. No one said a word as John and Aeryn came up to the group.  
  
"Well," said Crichton. "I guess you all are the welcoming committee."  
  
"Welcome," said Rial curtly. "I assume this is your wife." He said this last part as he pointed to Aeryn.  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn. "I am Aeryn Sun-Crichton. My husband and I are grateful for your hospitality."  
  
"Yes," said Rial. "I must ask how long you intend to be here. We Tarsius colonists value our solitude."  
  
"Well," said John. "It depends. If necessary, Aeryn may need to give birth here. Our medical facilities on board our Leviathan are-limited."  
  
"I see," said Rial, with a slight note of irritation. "Tell me, where are you from? Your accent, John Crichton, and your name are not familiar to me."  
  
"Oh, I come from a small, very small, um colony," said John. "Called Earth. You probably never heard of it."  
  
"You would be correct," said Rial. He then turned his attention to Aeryn. "And you? Do you also come from this...Earth?"  
  
"No," said Aeryn. "I was...born in space."  
  
"In space," said Rial. "I see." He looked over them like a scientist examining specimens. Eventually, he focused his observation on Aeryn. This made the former Peacekeeper nervous.  
  
"What?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"You say you were born in space," said Rial. "This might seem a strange request, but may I see your hands?"  
  
"Pardon me," said John defensively.  
  
"I mean your mate no harm, John Crichton," said Rial. "Aeryn Sun-Crichton, may I see your hands?"  
  
"I...suppose," said Aeryn, holding up her hands. Rial took them gently into his hands, and turned the palms upward. He ran his thumb over the palm of her hands. "Hmm," he said. "Calices, very particular form of calices. They come from a lifetime of handling pulse rifles." He then quickly grabbed her arms. "Muscles! The muscles of a warrior! This woman is a Peacekeeper!"  
  
The crowd of colonists began to murmur with low tones, and the looks on many of their faces made John grab Aeryn by the arm and pull her back slightly. Rial backed away from the couple.  
  
"Admit it! Peacekeepers, aren't you?" said Rial.  
  
"I was," said Aeryn. "Many cycles ago. I am not any more. And my husband never was a Peacekeeper."  
  
"It matters not," said Rial. "You will both leave. NOW!"  
  
"Yeah," yelled another person in the crowd.  
  
"Peacekeeper scum aren't wanted here!" yelled a third person.  
  
"Just a damn microt!" yelled Crichton. "My wife is no threat to you, to any of you. We simply want medical attention. I want my wife examined by a Doctor!"  
  
"Take this Peacekeeper trelk somewhere else!" yelled a voice from the crowd.  
  
"NO!" yelled Crichton. "We are nowhere near another Sebacean colony, certainly not one that would be safe. Now, you people don't like Peacekeepers. Neither do we. My wife is a Peacekeeper deserter. If they caught us..."  
  
"We don't care!" yelled a voice.  
  
"All Peacekeepers are scum!" yelled another.  
  
"Too bad!" yelled Crichton. "Counselor Rial, you said we could seek the assistance of your medical facilities. Let us do that, and we'll be gone very soon. Please, my wife needs to be examined. We need to know our baby is safe."  
  
Counselor Rial silently considered for a few moments before finally replying. "Very well," said Rial. "Take her to the medical facility, have her seen by a Doctor. But then, you leave. Clear?"  
  
"Clear," said Crichton. He took his wife by the arm, and led her through a path in the crowd. The colonists stared at them with hatred as they walked down the street in the direction of the medical facility.  
  
The town they were in reminded Crichton of a small town in middle America. The architecture was different, but it just had the look and feel of a small town from Earth. But in this case, with the crowd of colonists following them to the medical facility, it reminded Crichton more of the chase scene from the "Invasion of the Body Snatchers".  
  
Rial led them to the door of the medical facility. The large, white building was pyramid shaped in structure, and the Counselor led the couple through the building's front doors. The crowd remained outside, as Rial helped the couple get checked into a room, and registered to see a Doctor. Crichton thought that the medical facility probably could house ten patients, and maybe had two or three Doctors on staff.  
  
Rial left the couple in their room, reminding the couple to be gone after the Doctor was finished with the examination. Aeryn sat down on an examining table, getting used to the routine of frequent medical examines since her pregnancy. John looked at Aeryn, and saw that she was rather nervous after their experience with the crowd outside. He walked over and rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"It'll be alright," said John. "I just wish to hell I knew why these people don't like Peacekeepers so much."  
  
"Whatever the reason, its probably why they established their colony way out here in the middle of nowhere," replied Aeryn. "I just want to be examined, and leave. By the way, before the Doctor gets here, we still need to decided about what to do if our babies...mixed origins are discovered."  
  
"Well, it could help our case here," said John. "I mean, a former Peacekeeper carrying an alien man's child. They could trust us more."  
  
"Or they could have another reason to hate us," countered Aeryn. "Who knows what their feelings are about half-breeds."  
  
"Let's just play it by ear," said John. Aeryn gave her usual look of slight irritation in response to yet another Human saying she didn't understand.  
  
The door to their room opened, and a man came into the room dressed in a brown jumpsuit like outfit. He was pushing a cart that contained some equipment. The man turned to the couple and spoke very curtly to them.  
  
"I was told to do some preliminary tests," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Crichton hesitantly. He didn't like this guy's demeanor at all, as it seemed to mirror those of the crowd outside.  
  
The man opened a box on the cart, and took out a needle. Without a word, and without applying anything to numb the pain, he injected the needle into Aeryn's arm and drew blood. Aeryn screamed slightly from the pain, her nerve receptors more sensitive due to the pregnancy. Her examiner showed no sympathy, but Crichton reacted violently.  
  
"Get the hell away from her!" he yelled, pushing the man away. He took the needle out of Aeryn's arm. She began to sob slightly, and her pulled her into his embrace.   
  
Just then, a woman dressed in a blue cloak came into the room. She was a younger woman, perhaps Aeryn's age, with red hair and fair features. She seemed to take in the in the scene, and then turned to the man who had stuck Aeryn with the needle.  
  
"What the frell is going on here?" asked the woman.  
  
"Who are you?" asked John before the other man could answer.  
  
"My name is Lalani Verser," she replied. "I'm a Doctor. What happened here?"  
  
"Well, this sadist," said Crichton with venom, indicating the man standing in the corner, "just tried to draw blood from my wife's arm without administering any sort of muscle relaxant, anything to numb the pain."  
  
"What?!" yelled the woman with surprise, which quickly turned to anger. She walked over to the man. "Tastor, what the frell is wrong with you? You're a medical aid technician. You know a pregnant woman has a higher sensitivity to pain. Why didn't' you..."  
  
"She's a Peacekeeper," said Tastor. "I thought they could take a little pain." He said the last part with a tone of sarcasm.  
  
Verser had the look of trying to contain her anger. "You are discharged. Leave this facility at once."  
  
Tastor gave John and Aeryn a dirty look, then turned and left the room. Verser closed the door behind him, then turned to the couple.  
  
"I am so sorry this happened," said Verser. "I will handle all aspects of your treatment from now on. Your family name is Crichton, correct?"  
  
"Yeah," replied John. "You can call me John, my wife Aeryn."  
  
"Well, Aeryn," said Verser. "Let's take a look at you, and see how you're baby is doing, shall we?"  
  
****************************  
Doctor Verser spent about an arn giving Aeryn and her fetus a full examination, and taking some readings to run a few tests. She was quiet through most of the exam, only asking medical related questions. However, towards the end of the exam, Crichton decided to strike up a conversation.  
  
"So," he began, "would you mind telling me why you people hate Peacekeepers so much."  
  
"The reasons vary among the colonists," replied Verser. "But, sufficed to say, this colony was founded about a hundred cycles ago by Sebaceans who wanted to live outside of Peacekeeper rule. Rial was one of the original 54 colonists that came here. They wanted to establish a society where they could pursue the arts, science, philosophy in a place of solitude. There were a few farmers and craftsmen among them, but the original colonists were mostly academics. Rumors about their colony spread, and more settlers came here. What we call the second wave of settlement. They were more along the lines of farmers and laborers. Rial led the movement to accept them into the colony, and to expand the colony's philosophy to include them. Like the first wave colonists, the second wave settlers wanted to live without Peacekeeper interference, without recruiters coming around and taking their children off to be soldiers. Many of the settlers were branded traitors by the Peacekeepers, or their family members were. You could say this colony was founded as a result of victimization at Peacekeeper hands."  
  
"So naturally, you people don't take too kindly to Peacekeepers," said Crichton.  
  
"What I don't understand," said Verser, "is how you, Aeryn, a Peacekeeper, ended up married to a man from some backwater colony world no one has ever heard of."  
  
"How did you know about that?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Word about you has spread rather quickly," said Verser. "I heard about it when I volunteered to examine you."  
  
"You volunteered?" asked John with astonishment. "Why?"  
  
"Because I think that the people of our colony can sometimes be frelling drannits about their obsession with hatred of the Peacekeepers," replied Verser. "After all, how could a pregnant former Peacekeeper and her husband threaten them. Which brings me to my original question? How did you two ever get married?"  
  
"Long story," said John. "My wife was a Peacekeeper...deserter. She was wrongfully accused of something, and left with me and a group of escaped Peacekeeper prisoners."  
  
"You are a fugitive from the Peacekeepers?" asked Verser. "Why?"  
  
"As my husband said," broke in Aeryn. "Long...story. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
"As you wish," said Verser, getting the "back off" tone in Aeryn's voice. "I have to take some time to get the results back from the tests I've run. Until then, you may stay here."  
  
Verser turned and left the room, leaving John and Aeryn alone. Aeryn looked up at John with a worried expression.  
  
"I think we may have told her too much," said Aeryn.  
  
"Perhaps," said John. "But maybe, just maybe, if we can earn Verser's trust, the other colonists might act more kindly to us. In case your condition warrants us staying here for you to give birth. It was worth the risk, and we cut off the flow of information before we compromised ourselves too much."  
  
"I'm also worried about those tests," said Aeryn. "One of them could show that our baby is of mixed heritage. Then what?"  
  
"We'll just have to..."began John.  
  
"I know," interrupted Aeryn. "Play with our ear."  
  
"That's play it BY ear, Aeryn," corrected John.  
  
About an arn later, Verser slowly re-entered the room. The look on her face said that something was wrong, and it made Aeryn and John react even before the Sebacean Doctor could speak.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aeryn apprehensively.  
  
"Is it the baby?" asked John.  
  
"I..." began Verser. "I found some unusual results with the scan of Aeryn's reproductive system. Some of her readings were abnormal for the stage of her pregnancy. I felt that it could be caused by some characteristic of the fetus, so I examined the genetic scan of the baby more closely. What I found was...that the baby is not fully Sebacean, rather a hybrid of Sebacean and another genetic profile, the likes of which I am not familiar. Can you...explain this?"  
  
John and Aeryn exchanged nervous looks. With silent communication, Aeryn told John to explain the situation to Doctor Verser with a quick nod. "Alright," said John. "The truth is...I am not Sebacean. I'm a Human."  
  
"Human?" asked Verser. "I don't...I've never heard of your species..."  
  
"Join the club," said John. "Let's say I'm the only one you are going to find in this part of the galaxy."  
  
"Your genetic profile is similar to Sebacean," said Verser. "That's why I didn't pick up on it on the initial examination of the genetic scans. How..."  
  
"As we said before, it's a long story," said John. "I'll try to give you the short version."  
  
John and Aeryn told Verser the highlights of their story, about how they met, how they've been fugitives of the Peacekeepers for the past four and a half cycles, and how they came to fall in love, get married, and conceive a baby. After telling their story, Verser sat down in stunned silence. After several moments of quiet contemplation, she finally spoke.  
  
"I'm going to need all the medical information you can provide me about your species, John," said Verser. "I need to take some readings, blood and tissue samples. I need to know as much as possible about Human physiology so I can be in a better position with comparative physiologies when I deliver the child."  
  
"Whoa, wait a microt," said John. "We've been told to leave. Rial said..."  
  
"I'll handle Rial, and the Council of Elders," said Verser. "My Mother is on the council. She will support me if I say that you two need to remain here for delivery due to a medical complication I will keep in confidence. And you need to stay here for delivery. This will be the first time a Sebacean woman has given birth to a half-Human child. There is no predicting what kind of complications might arise. Due to the similarities in physiology, it probably won't be much of a problem. But if there is a problem, for Aeryn's sake and the baby's, the delivery must take place in controlled conditions. You can stay in my house until the time of delivery. It is close to the medical facility."  
  
"How long do you think we have until the baby arrives?" asked Aeryn.  
  
"Less than a weeken, probably," said Verser.  
  
"I thought we had at least two," said John.  
  
"For a normal Sebacean pregnancy, yes," said Verser. "But that was why the readings were off. Differences in Human/Sebacean maturity rates for the fetus. The fetus will be ready for delivery in a much shorter time than a Sebacean fetus would due to an apparent faster maturity rate for Human fetuses. The difference is probably no more than a few weekens, but its enough."  
  
"I don't like this," said John. "My wife is not safe here. We could stay on Moya, and then come down when Aeryn goes into labor."  
  
"No," said Verser. "She needs to be close to this facility. There could be complications with the labor. I need Aeryn close. Don't worry. You will be safe at my house. As I said, I'm the daughter of one of the Council of Elders. No one would dare try to harm you there. And besides, we are not a violent people. I really can't think anyone would try and cause you serious harm."  
  
"I hope the hell you're right," said John. "But you tell that Council of Elders one thing. If anyone tries to harm my wife and child, I will kill them." To accentuate the point, John briefly revealed his concealed pulse pistol.  
  
"Threats are not needed, and they will not help," said Verser.   
  
"She's right, John," said Aeryn. "Doctor Verser, thank you for everything. I still don't understand why you are helping us so much. You could have just let us leave, and take our problems with us."  
  
"I'm a Doctor," said Verser. "I have a responsibility to you as my patient. I take that responsibility very seriously."  
  
"We'd better call Moya," said John. "Tell them this little stopover is going to last a while."  
  
************************************  
Later, Doctor Verser brought John and Aeryn before a meeting of the Council of Elders of the Tarisus colony. As expected, they got a less than enthusiastic response to their request to be allowed to remain on the colony for Aeryn to give birth.  
  
"Why should I trust you, John Crichton," began Rial, "when you have already broken your word to me that you would leave immediately after seeing a Doctor?"  
  
"Chief Counselor," said Doctor Verser, "you can hardly hold the Crichtons responsible for the results of a medical examination."  
  
"We can hold them responsible for bringing themselves to our colony in the first place," said another member of the council, Narister Rul. "And you, Rial. Letting them come down in the first place."  
  
"Oh, be quiet, Rul," said Tallacksa Verser, the Mother of Doctor Verser and another member of the council. "There is nothing to be served by giving time to your childish ramblings about what should have been done, but wasn't. The fact remains that the Crichtons are here. My daughter says that it is medically necessary for them to stay. I can't see the threat that a pregnant woman and her husband could pose to us. I say that we let them stay."  
  
"I vote NO," said Rul. "Most emphatically NO!"  
  
"I have not called for a vote yet," said Rial. "Before we do, I will give John and Aeryn Crichton a chance to speak."  
  
John stepped forward with Aeryn in his arms beside him. "Look," began John, "my wife and I mean you and your people no harm. We came in peace, but since we got here, WE have been the ones who have been threatened. You somehow see my wife as a connection to the Peacekeepers. Well she's not. We are both us fugitives from the Peacekeepers, because of accidental circumstances and because my wife stood up for what was right. Doctor Verser has told you our story, so I won't repeat it. But...will it really bring harm to this colony of yours to allow my wife to give birth to our baby here? I don't see how it could. All we want is a chance to make sure that our baby is born safe and healthy. Then we'll leave as soon as possible. Please, grant our request."  
  
After John finished speaking, Rial called for a vote. Of the seven members of the council, four voted to allow John and Aeryn to stay to give birth. After the vote was passed, John and Aeryn left the council chamber with Doctor Verser.  
  
**  
"John, I don't like this," said D'Argo over the comm. When John and Aeryn had gotten to Verser's house, Aeryn went to lay down to take a nap (a habit she had picked up in the later term of her pregnancy) while John called Moya to tell them the news.  
  
"I don't like it either, big guy," said John, "but its what is best for Aeryn and the baby. That's all I need to know. The council didn't exactly give us a ringing endorsement, but they consented. We're safe here at Doctor Verser's home. Hopefully, it shouldn't be more than a weeken."  
  
"And just what are we supposed to do up here while we wait for you two?" asked Rygel over the comm.  
  
"Excuse me," said Pilot over the comm, "but there is a matter of some maintenance that could be done to Moya's propulsion and guidance systems. It has not been done in some time. Perhaps we could use this time to accomplish this task."  
  
"Good idea, Pilot," said John, silently thanking Pilot for the save. "D'Argo, think you guys can handle it?"  
  
"We should be fine," said D'Argo.   
  
"Hey John," said Chiana, "see if you can get some supplies while you're down there. There are some things we're running out of."  
  
"I'll do my best," said John.  
  
***  
Later that night, in a darkened room in a house on the colony, a lone figure retrieved a communications device from a hidden cabinet. The person hooked up the device to a power source, and activated it. After doing a check on the system, the person opened a channel and spoke.  
  
"This is Disruptor 162," said the male voice. "I have information concerning two fugitives from Peacekeeper custody that have arrived here on Tarisus colony."  
  
*******************************  
"John," said Aeryn to Crichton's sleeping form beside her. "John, wake up," she said.  
  
Crichton stirred slightly in the bed they had been sleeping in for the past weeken. Doctor Verser and her Mother had shown the expecting couple a great deal of hospitality in that weeken. Taking them into their home, providing them with a place to rest and prepare for the coming birth. But more than that, the Versers had made John and Aeryn feel at home, and their house had become a refuge from the problems of their life for this crucial time.  
  
Frustrated, but still calm, Aeryn shook John awake. He came out of his slumber, and looked at Aeryn. "Aeryn, what is it?" he whined. "Its in the middle of the night."  
  
Aeryn spoke her next words very calmly and matter of factly. "John," she said, "its time."  
  
"Time for what?" asked John, still not getting it.  
  
"Time for me to give birth," said Aeryn, still very calmly.  
  
This statement caused Crichton to bolt from the bed in a knee jerk reaction. However, in the process of jumping out of bed, he banged his shin into a nearby table. "Ow, shit," he exclaimed, grabbing his leg. "Now, Aeryn," said John. "The baby is coming now."  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn, slowly getting up out of bed. John rushed to help her up. "I have begun having contractions."  
  
"Ok," said John. "I'll go wake Doctor Verser while you get dressed," he said. He was running out of the room, but Aeryn stopped him before he could get out the door.  
  
"John," said Aeryn. "You don't have any clothes on. Remember."  
  
John looked down at himself, clad only in a pair of underwear. "Oh, yeah," he said. He ran over to a chair, and began to put on a pair of pants.  
  
"John," said Aeryn. "Those are my pants. Yours are on the floor, over there," she said, pointing to a corner where John had tossed his pants the night before.  
  
"Damn," said John, as he threw Aeryn her pants, and ran to get his. "Um," he said, "we need to...um, we need to...shit, shit, why can't I think straight?"  
  
It was obvious to Aeryn that her husband was lost. However, she maintained her usual calm in stressful situations. "John," she said, grabbing him by the arms. "Focus. Run through your mind what needs to be done, then DO IT! I'm the one giving birth, and you are going to be no help if you are acting like a drannit."  
  
"Right," said John. He took a deep breath. "Okay. I need to get Dr. Verser, after I put a shirt on."  
  
**  
Five arns later, John stood outside the delivery room in the colony medical facility, while Aeryn, Dr. Verser, and a few medical technicians were inside going through the delivery. John had wanted to be in there, tried to force his way in a few times, but Verser was dead set against it. Finally, she had told him to "stay the frell out of this room, and out of my way. I have to worry about delivering a baby in here, and I don't have time for an expecting Father hovering over me."  
  
So John waited, pacing back and forth outside the door. Periodically, he could hear Aeryn screaming, the result of her experiencing the painful aspects of childbirth. All John could do was pace, and pace, and pace some more, all the while wondering what the hell was going on inside the room.  
  
Another arn passed. More pacing, more waiting, more screaming coming from inside the room. More John going through the agony of not being in the room as his child was being born. He just kept telling himself that the end result, the birth of his child, his and Aeryn's child, would be worth it. John just couldn't believe how calm Aeryn was through the whole thing. After all the weekens of Peacekeeper hormones on a roller coaster, and considering the fact she was the one giving birth, yet HE was the one who was having kittens.  
  
Finally, after the end of the seventh arn of waiting, a medical technician stepped out the door, and motioned for Crichton to come over. John walked over to the door, and the female technician spoke to him.  
  
"John Crichton," she said. "You have a son."  
  
A huge grin spread over John Crichton's face at the realization that he was now a Father. The full impact of it had not come home to his psyche yet, but he could feel that one of the most important moments of his life had just occurred. And it would be an event that would change his life for the better, and this filled him with joy beyond words.  
  
"Can I see him, them?" asked John.  
  
"Momentarily," said the technician. "The baby is being cleaned up."  
  
A few minutes later, John walked into the room, and was struck by the sight before him. Laying on the bed was an obviously exhausted, drained Aeryn. But she did not present the image of being a woman who had just been through many arns of labor. Instead, she was the image of tranquility, for in her arms was the most beautiful baby John has ever seen.  
  
He watched with a tear falling from his eye as Aeryn cradled the baby in her arms. She brushed his head gently with her hand, and kissed his forehead. "My son," she whispered. "Yes, you're my son. My little baby." Aeryn began to shed tears as well, and Crichton saw in her teary eyes as they beheld the small life in her arms a form of love in its purest form. Aeryn had been so scared about being a good Mother, but when she looked on her son, there was an instant bond. This was her child, and John could see that she had instantly fallen in love with her son.  
  
As John stepped forward, Aeryn looked up at him with a smile. "John, isn't he beyond beautiful?" she said softly, again kissing her baby's forehead.  
  
"Just like his Mother," said John, sitting on the bed next to them.  
  
Aeryn looked at the baby, then looked at John. "John, I present you with your son," she said, her voice filled with pride.  
  
She slowly handed John the infant, his arms cradling the baby carefully. John looked down on his son, squirming slightly in his arms. "Well, hey there, buddy," he said. "Looks like you've made a great first impression with your Mommy and Daddy, huh?"  
  
"Excuse me," said Doctor Verser cautiously. "I'm so sorry to interrupt this moment, but we need a name for the baby to record in the facility's records."  
  
John looked at Aeryn, who nodded to his silent request for final consent. Looking at his son, John spoke the child's name for the first time in his presence. "John Robert Crichton, III," he said. Then, to the baby, he said. "We're calling you Jack, my son. Hopefully, someday, you'll get to meet the man we named you after."  
  
***********************************  
"Counselor Rial," said Crichton, entering the council chamber of the Tarisus colony. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"I did," said Rial. "I was wondering how your wife and baby were doing?"  
  
"Just fine," said Crichton. "Doctor Verser is running some tests on them both just to make sure everything is okay."  
  
"I see," said Rial. "Is that why you are still here? After all, it has been three days since your wife gave birth."  
  
"Counselor," said Crichton. "We have not forgotten the conditions of our being allowed to have our baby here. As soon as the Doctor gives her thumbs up, we will leave. But, honestly, I can't see how you and your people still think that my wife is a threat."  
  
"Crichton," said Rial, "you must understand. We are not trying to be cruel, but...my people fear anything that is connected with the Peacekeepers. This colony was founded on the principle of breaking all ties, all connections to them. Your wife was a Peacekeeper. She herself may not be a physical threat, but her presence is a reminder, a symbol of the Peacekeepers. Plus, you and she are fugitives from Peacekeeper custody. If they found out where you were, then they could be brought down upon us by your presence. Do you understand?"  
  
"I guess," said Crichton. "Look, Doctor Verser said it should be just another day. Then, we will be gone and will never return. Is there anything else, because I am meeting my friend to load up supplies."  
  
"No," said Rial. "Nothing else."  
  
**  
"Doctor Verser," said Aeryn. "Are you...are you sure? Is there nothing to be done?"  
  
"No," said Verser. "There is nothing we can do. The condition is...irreversible. I'm...sorry."  
  
Aeryn was quiet, absorbing what Doctor Verser had just said to her. As she looked down at her baby, sleeping contentedly in her arms, Aeryn considered the possible implications of Doctor Verser's prognosis to her future with John. It could change things, and not for the better.  
  
"Aeryn," said Doctor Verser. "Should I tell John, or would you like to?"  
  
"Would I like to?" asked Aeryn. "No. Must I? Yes. I will tell him. But, for now, could you leave Jack and I alone. I need to think about this."  
  
"Of course," said Doctor Verser. "I'll come back and check on you later."  
  
***  
"Hey Pip," said John to Chiana, as they were loading supplies on the transport pod. "Is this it? I want to get back to Aeryn and the baby."  
  
"Should be," said Chiana. "And I still don't understand why we can't go with you to see the baby. I've been anxious to see this little squirt ever since you commed to tell us he had been born."  
  
"Chiana," said D'Argo. "We talked about this. The colonists are nervous enough about John's and Aeryn's presence. We don't want to make things worse. I wish to see their child as well, but there will be plenty of opportunity to do so when they come to Moya tomorrow."  
  
"Absolutely," said John. "Hey, I'm just as anxious to have my son meet the rest of his family, too. But, I just got grilled by Counselor Rial as to when we are going. Our welcome is almost up, and I don't want to waste what's left just because my friends want to see my son. Sorry."  
  
"Oh, well," said Chiana. "I guess I can't wait another day. Okay, back to the supplies. Let me make sure we've got everything."  
  
****  
Aeryn slept soundly in her hospital room bed, still recuperating from the experience of giving birth to a baby. The child in question slept just as soundly in a crib next to the bed, his Mother finally allowing him out of her arms so they could both get some rest. Besides being physically tired, Aeryn had also been mentally drained due to the contemplation she had given to what she had to tell John when he returned.  
  
So sound was their sleep that Mother and son did not here the door to the hospital room slowly open. They did not do more than stir slightly as several figures entered the darkened room, and moved towards the beside where Aeryn slept. With trained stealth, they crept up on the sleeping woman.   
  
A gloved hand went over Aeryn's mouth, finally waking her from her sleep. She awoke to the startling sight of seeing five masked Peacekeeper commandoes staring down at her, the pulse rifles leveled at her head.   
  
"Make no move, Aeryn Sun," said one of the figures. "Now, where is John Crichton?"  
  
********************************  
The ruling council of Tarisus colony was in their daily session, when a young woman burst into the room, disturbing the meeting. "Counselors," said the young woman. "I'm sorry to disturb your meeting, but some children playing in the forest outside of town sighted a ship coming in for a landing not long ago."  
  
"What kind of ship?" asked Counselor Verser.  
  
"The children did not know," replied the woman.  
  
"Could it be from Moya?" asked Counselor Rul.  
  
"No, somehow, I don't think so," said Rial. "Turn out search parties to find this ship. I want to know who it belongs to, and what they are doing here. Also, question the people, see if they have seen anyone suspicious."  
  
"At once," said Verser. "We should also tell John Crichton, in case he does know who the ship belongs to."  
  
**  
"Answer me, trelk," said the Peacekeeper soldier to Aeryn. "Where is that Human you whore yourself to?"  
  
Aeryn only answered him with a defiant smirk. This earned her a smack across the face from the hooded Peacekeeper commando questioning her. "Where is John Crichton?" he asked coldly.  
  
The commando then looked at the small crib next to the bed Aeryn had been sleeping in. He walked over to the crib, and looked down at the sleeping infant inside. Looking back and forth several times between Aeryn and the child, it became clear to Aeryn that her baby was in peril. She had never been more scared in all of her life.  
  
"So," said the Peacekeeper. "You have given birth to a bastard half-breed with the Human John Crichton, eh. Well, perhaps we should end that error right now."  
  
The Peacekeeper lowered his pulse rifle at the baby. Aeryn reacted with terror at first to the sight of the commando's pulse rifle leveled at her baby. But quickly, her terror turned to rage. She lunged at the Peacekeeper who was threatening her child, but two of the other commandos grabbed her and held her back in their firm grip. Like a wild animal, Aeryn screamed and clawed in her attempts to free herself from the grip of her captors. If she had been able to get free, she would have mauled the man who was threatening her baby with her bare hands.  
  
"Once more, Aeryn Sun," said the Peacekeeper. "Tell me where John Crichton is, or watch this...thing die."  
  
Out of breath from her struggles to free herself and attack the man threatening Jack's life, Aeryn relaxed slightly in the grip of the two Peacekeepers holding her. Seeing no alternative, she answered the man's question.  
  
"He...he went to load supplies on a transport pod," said Aeryn in a dejected voice. "He should be back anytime now."  
  
"Good," said the Peacekeeper. "We'll set up an ambush for him." He raised his rifle away from the baby and walked over to Aeryn. "Just to keep you occupied, you will hold that bastard infant. Let him go, or make any attempt at resistance, and he will die."  
  
Aeryn was released, and at gunpoint, allowed to walk over to the crib. She quickly scooped Jack up into her arms, the infant now crying at being disturbed from his slumber by the commotion. Aeryn began to cry a little, kissing her baby on the forehead. "Its alright," she whispered. "Mommy's here."  
  
***  
"John," said Doctor Verser, meeting him on the street near the medical facility.   
  
"Hey, what's up, Doc?" asked Crichton in a playful Bug's Bunny voice.  
  
"I just came from seeing my Mother," said Doctor Verser. "She said that some children saw a ship landing somewhere in the woods outside of the village. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"No," said Crichton with surprise. "Its not from Moya, I can tell you that. Are you expecting...." It was then that the hairs on the back of John's neck stood up. Something was wrong. He could feel it. John activated his comm. "Hey, Pilot, D'Argo, anyone. Come in."  
  
"Yes, Commander," said Pilot.  
  
"Pilot, did you detect any ships landing on the planet in the past few arns?" asked Crichton.  
  
"No, Crichton," said Pilot. "We have detected no ships. Why?"  
  
"If a ship did touch down," said John to Doctor Verser, "and Moya didn't pick it up, that must mean they don't want to be seen. Which probably means....I've got to get to Aeryn and Jack. Now!"  
  
****  
Aeryn was moved from her hospital room to a nearby storage room where several members of the medical staff where being held by the Peacekeepers. Cradling Jack in her arms, she thought about the trap that John was walking into, and about the implications of his capture. She also worried about her baby, what the Peacekeepers would do to him being that he was a half-breed.   
  
"So," said someone from the group of people to Aeryn. It was Tastor, the medical technician who had been cruel to Aeryn the day they arrived. "You HAVE brought the Peacekeepers down upon us. I knew you were trouble, but that nerf Verser had to let you stay."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Aeryn. "We meant you people no harm."  
  
"Save it," said Tastor.   
  
*****  
John Crichton and Doctor Verser stepped into the medical facility, Crichton rushing to get to Aeryn and the baby. But after they entered the main reception area, Verser stopped Crichton.  
  
"Wait," she said. "Something's wrong. Where is the duty clerk?"  
  
"Could he be on a break?" asked Crichton, impatient with the delay in getting to Aeryn.  
  
"And leave the desk unattended," said Verser. "Absolutely not. What if there was an emergency?"  
  
John looked around the room, and noticed that things were strangely quiet. It was a small facility, but there wasn't anyone about, not even a medical technician or janitor. Sensing the danger, he drew his pulse pistol that he had been keeping concealed under his leather coat.  
  
"Doctor," said John. "Get help. I think we're in trouble."  
  
With a nod, Doctor Verser left Crichton alone in the reception room of the facility. Slowly, quietly, John made his way down the corridor to get to Aeryn's and Jack's hospital room. The place felt to Crichton to be as quiet as a morgue, not a sound to be heard except his light footsteps on the floor as he moved.  
  
Finally getting to the door, John slowly opened it. But before he could get it all the way opened, someone on the other side grabbed it, knocking Crichton off guard. Before John could react, a pulse rifle was aimed at his head from behind, joined a moment later by three more rifles leveled at him from inside the now opened doorway.  
  
"So glad you could join us," said the Peacekeeper.   
  
****************************************  
Doctor Verser ran into the Council chambers, hoping to find Rial or her Mother to tell them that something was wrong at the medical facility. But when she got there, she found the room to be empty. Everyone, it seemed, was seeing to the search for the mysterious ship that landed outside of the village. Crichton seemed to think it was a threat, and that somehow it may be connected to what may be wrong at the medical facility.  
  
Either way, Verser knew she needed to find help. As she turned to leave, she ran straight into Counselor Rul. "Well," he said with a start, greeting the equally startled young Doctor. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"  
  
"Counselor," said Verser. "Something is wrong at the medical facility. No one was in sight there, and John Crichton seemed to think there was trouble."  
  
"I'm sure its nothing," said Rul. "Would you like a drink, my dear?"  
  
"No," said Doctor Verser. "No, I still think Crichton may need help. Where's my Mother, or Counselor Rial? They can call out the colonial guard."  
  
"Now, don't you think that is an overreaction?" asked Rul, putting his hands on Verser's shoulders.  
  
"No, I don't!" said Verser with frustration. "Look, I am going to find my Mother and Rial. If you will excuse me."  
  
As Verser tried to leave, Rul grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck. A stiletto blade appeared from the inside of Rul's wrist, and he quickly pushed it into Verser's neck. Choking out her final breaths, Verser fell to the ground dead after a few microts.  
  
"So sorry, my dear," said Rul. "But I can't allow you to interfere."  
  
**  
A transport pod from Moya landed in a part of the village not far from the medical facility. Several moments after landing, the hatch to the pod opened, and out stepped D'Argo with his qualta blade armed and ready. Following out of the pod were Chiana and Jool, who were both armed with pulse rifles.  
  
"D'Argo," said Jool, "are you sure about this?"  
  
"Pilot said that John had sent a message about a ship landing just outside of the village," replied D'Argo. "We didn't detect it coming in, so it stands to reason the ship didn't want to be seen."  
  
"Add the fact we haven't heard from John since," said Chiana. "That means trouble."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Jool.  
  
"Possibly a Marauder on a stealth trajectory," said D'Argo.  
  
"Oh," said Jool. "Peacekeeper trouble. My favorite," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Come on," said D'Argo, as they headed for the facility past gawking colonists.  
  
***  
"Aeryn!" yelled John, as he was pushed into the room where Aeryn, Jack, and members of the medical staff were being held captive. The Peacekeepers had him in hand restraints, and forced him into the room at gunpoint.  
  
"John," said Aeryn with relief, as she ran over to him. While holding the baby between them, Aeryn leaned into John in a sort of half embrace.  
  
"Disgusting," said one of the Peacekeepers, regarding the scene of the Human man and Sebacean woman showing their affection. Aeryn ignored the comment, leaning her head under John's chin.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked John. "The baby?"  
  
"We're both fine," said Aeryn. "John, I'm sorry. I told them you were coming back soon. That's how they set up the ambush. One of them, their leader, held a pulse rifle to Jack's head. He said if we don't cooperate, they'll kill him."  
  
"Son of a bitch," said John with fury. "Don't worry," he then whispered. "Verser went to get help."  
  
"Well," said a familiar voice from the doorway to the room. "I see we have captured our query."  
  
John and Aeryn turned to see Counselor Rul step into the room. One of the Peacekeepers leveled a rifle at him, but Rul presented the commando with a Peacekeeper ident chip. While another commando kept Rul covered, the first Peacekeeper took the chip, and inserted it into a portable scanner. After reading the results of the scan of the chip, the Peacekeeper came to attention.  
  
"Sir," said the Peacekeeper. "Disruptor Rul. We've been expecting you."  
  
"I had a little problem I need to take care of," said Rul. He then looked at John and Aeryn. "If you are expecting assistance, don't. I eliminated Doctor Verser. It took time, but I disposed of the body in such a way so it won't be found for a little while. There should be enough time to get you out."  
  
"You murdering bastard!" yelled Aeryn, a tear falling from her eye for her lost friend.  
  
Unaffected by the insult, Rul turned to the leader of the commandos. "I will lead you out of the village by a route which will keep us concealed."  
  
"Are we just taking John Crichton?" asked the commando.  
  
"Of course not," said Rul. "Aeryn Sun is a deserter, a traitor. She deserves to die a traitor's death. As for the half-breed infant....well, maybe Scorpius will sponsor it into the Peacekeeper service."  
  
"No!" yelled Aeryn. "You will not make my baby into a Peacekeeper!"  
  
"You have little say in the matter," replied Rul.  
  
"It was you," said John. "You're a disruptor. It must have been you who told the Peacekeepers we were here."  
  
"Yes," said Rul. "I quickly received a reply from Scorpius. He told me he was sending a team to secure you. He also told me my cover was expendable for this operation, with confirmation from Special Directorate. I for one will be glad to get the frell out of this colony of peace lovers. With your capture, I'm sure they will give me a better assignment."  
  
"What about the medical staff?" asked the commando.  
  
"Oh, they do present a problem, don't they," said Rul. "Well, I'm feeling in a generous mood this day. Tie them up, and secure them in this room. They shouldn't be found until after we have gone. Now, let us take John Crichton, the traitor, and the half-breed to the Marauder. They all have an appointment with their fates."  
  
*******************************  
The Peacekeepers led the Crichtons at gunpoint towards the front corridor of the medical facility. Rul told the Peacekeeper commandos that he had a way of getting them back to their Marauder without being seen, but they had to exit out of the front of the building on the way. They marched down the corridor with confidence, flushed with the victory of acquiring their prey and being on the way to taking them back to their commanding officer.  
  
But as they approached the front doorway, fate intervened and turned this once ordered, confident moment for the Peacekeepers into a state of chaos. Stepping in through the doors just as Peacekeepers and prisoners got close was a Luxan, a Nebari, and an Interon, all armed.   
  
"Cover, now!" yelled the commando leader, firing his pulse rifle as he took cover. The other Peacekeepers, startled out of their complacency, began to take cover as well.  
  
The initial shot from the commando's pulse rifle went wide, and failed to meet a target. D'Argo, Chiana, and Jool immediately took cover and began to open fire on the Peacekeepers. Aeryn quickly pushed Crichton to the ground to get him out of the line of fire, while she herself took cover with little Jack still in her arms. The Peacekeepers, between the Crichtons and their friends, returned the fire being laid down by Moya's crew.  
  
A haze of fire swept through the corridor of the medical facility, blasts of deadly bolts of light impacting on the walls and on obstructions in the corridors. A melee of death was unleashed in a confined space, but with the startled panic members of both sides were in, the fire was wild and inaccurate.   
  
Sitting behind cover with Jack in her arms, Aeryn was conflicted between her new found Mother's instincts to cradle and protect her baby and her warrior's instinct to join the battle. She looked over at Crichton, who was equally unable to act because of the Peacekeeper hand restraints still on his wrists. Slowly, Aeryn started to work out a course of action that would allow both of her instincts, the Mother and the warrior, to be satisfied.  
  
Aeryn laid her baby softly on a pillow she pulled off of a gurney and placed on the floor. After doing so, Aeryn crept up on the Peacekeeper who was closest to her. He was so occupied with the enemy firing at him from the front that he did not notice Aeryn's approached from behind. When he did feel her approach, the Peacekeeper swerved to check her move.  
  
But Aeryn was quicker, kicking the rifle out of the Peacekeeper's hand. She then laid another swift kick to the man's face, knocking him to the ground. Aeryn jumped on the Peacekeeper like a cat, wrestling him to the ground while moving to pull the knife that was attached to his belt. As they rolled around on the floor, Aeryn drew the knife out of its sheath, but the commando fought her for it.   
  
At that moment, a large form pounced on the Peacekeeper commando, knocking the wind out of the Peacekeeper, and tipping the odds in Aeryn's favor. She won control of the knife, which she quickly plunged into the commando's chest. Her thrust was true, and the commando collapsed on the ground a corpse.  
  
Aeryn looked up, and saw that it was John who had helped her. He looked at her with concern.  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied, out of breath. "Thanks to you." She searched through the dead Peacekeeper's uniform, and found a release key for hand restraints. Aeryn freed John from his hand cuffs, then went for the dead man's pulse rifle.  
  
Still in her hospital gown, Aeryn Sun-Crichton rose and fired, taking out one of the commandos with her first volley. Now comprehending that their was a new threat behind them, the remaining Peacekeepers turned and fired at Aeryn. She took cover, firing another volley from her rifle as she ducked.  
  
John made a dash for the rifle of the second man Aeryn killed, jumping towards the rifle and sliding in on his belly. Adrenaline keeping him from feeling the pain that afflicted his body by colliding with the hard floor, Crichton reached the rifle and added his fire to Aeryn's.  
  
The Peacekeepers realized they were in trouble, now that they were taking fire from both sides. They desperately tried to fight a battle on two fronts, but found themselves caught in a crossfire. D'Argo's fire found a target, reducing the number of Peacekeepers to three including Disruptor Rul.   
  
The firefight continued, as both sides tried to win the upper hand. Crichton took a hit in his shoulder which sent him reeling to the ground. Aeryn saw her husband go down, and rushed through the fire to his side, releasing another volley of pulse blasts as she went.  
  
"John," she began with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," grunted John. "My shoulder. Nothing serious. Don't mind me, get back to kickin ass."  
  
Aeryn smiled and nodded an agreement to her husband's suggestion. She quickly caressed her lover's cheek with the back of her hand in a tender gesture, before rising and firing once again at her enemy. Another Peacekeeper, the leader of the commando team, went down under the haze of fire. It was finally down to one of the commandos and Disruptor Rul.  
  
The latter found an exit through a nearby ventilator shaft, leaving the remaining commando to his fate. The abandoned Peacekeeper did not give up his resolve, choosing to go down fighting. D'Argo accommodated him, dropping him with a blast from his qualta blade rifle.  
  
Moya's crew rose from their cover, their enemy neutralized. Now reunited, they ran to each other and quickly greeted one another.  
  
"Is the baby alright?" asked Chiana.  
  
"Yes," said Aeryn, pointing to where she had left little Jack. "Chiana, would you mind tending to him. Jool, check John's wound. I'm going after Rul."  
  
"I'll come with you," said D'Argo.  
  
"No," said Aeryn. "Stay with them. Get them to the transport pod. There may be more Peacekeepers around, and you must look after them. Where is the transport? I'll meet you there."  
  
"Near the main village square," said D'Argo.  
  
"Good," said Aeryn. "I won't be long. I just have some unfinished business to tend to."  
  
**  
Aeryn took off down the corridor back to the room where the medical staff was locked up. She blasted the lock off of the door with her rifle, and then forced it open. The determined warrior went over to a bound and gagged Tastor, and freed him from his bonds.  
  
"Tastor," she said. "The Peacekeepers are dead, but one got away. I need to know where the ventilation system exits the building."  
  
"Meeting up with your ally, Peacekeeper bitch," said Tastor.  
  
Aeryn held the rifle to his head. "I don't have time for this dren!" she yelled. "Tell me, or I'll blow your head off and get one of your colleagues to do so."  
  
"Alright," said Tastor. "I think it exits near the side entrance. Down this corridor, turn left, then left again. Out the doors."  
  
"Good," said Aeryn. "Now, free the others."  
  
Aeryn dashed out of the room, and followed the directions given to her by Tastor. Turning left, then left again, she saw the side exit doors ahead of her. Her training taking over, Aeryn stopped at the doors, and slowly opened them to reveal the scene outside.  
  
It was twilight in the village, and Aeryn's view was obstructed by the shadows created by a setting sun. But off to the left, the trained soldier could just make out a figure running in the direction of the forest.  
  
Bursting out the door, Aeryn took off after the figure with all the speed she could muster. The rough ground scraped against her bare feet uncomfortably, but she ignored the sensation and stayed focused on her prey. Apparently, Rul had seen her approach, because a pulse blast whizzed by Aeryn as she ran.   
  
Aeryn returned the fire. Predator and prey fired madly at one another, but neither with great accuracy due to the distance and darkening sky. They continued firing at one another, playing an odd game of chicken to see who would hit who. Finally, after an intense minute of firing, the blasts coming from Rul stopped. Apparently, one of Aeryn's shots had found their mark.  
  
The former Peacekeeper slowed down, as she approached a figure laying sprawled out on the ground. Aeryn walked up to the form of Disruptor Rul, and kicked the body once. There was no response. She bent down to check his vital signs, but found none. The hunter had run down her prey and killed him.  
  
By now, the scene had attracted a crowd of colonists, who surrounded Aeryn and the downed man. Not knowing that Rul was a disruptor, the colonists thought that Aeryn had killed one of their Counselors and seized Aeryn with fury for the act.  
  
"Butcher!" screamed one.  
  
"Kill her!" yelled another.  
  
"Wait!" yelled a familiar voice from the crowd.  
  
The colonists parted, and allowed Counselor Rial to approach Aeryn. "What has happened here? We found Doctor Verser, dead! Her Mother, as we speak, mourns over her body. The front corridor of the medical facility is filled with dead Peacekeepers. Now, you, Aeryn Sun-Crichton, have apparently killed one of the members of our ruling council! Has this whole colony gone insane?"  
  
"This man was a fraud," said Aeryn. "A Peacekeeper Disruptor. He killed Doctor Verser to prevent her from warning you about the Peacekeepers. My crew and I killed the Peacekeepers, and I pursued and killed Rul."  
  
"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" asked Rul with disbelief. "I have known Rul for cycles..."  
  
"Have one of your Doctors check his wrists," said Aeryn. "You will find a stiletto blades embedded in them, a common weapon issued to Disruptors."  
  
A murmur filled the crowd as they heard that one of their ruling Council was apparently a Peacekeeper. Counselor Rial's disbelief turned to acceptance, realizing that Aeryn would have nothing to gain by lying because her story about the stilettos in Rul's wrists could quickly be disproved.  
  
"Very well," said Rial. He then commanded the colonists to release her. "Find your comrades and leave this colony. At once. I knew you would only bring pain to us all, and you have. Granted, not by your design. But....go, and never return."  
  
*********************************  
Later that night, the crew had returned to Moya after their encounters with Peacekeepers and colonists on the Tarisus colony. What had started as a stop to have a pregnant Aeryn checked over by a Sebacean Doctor turned into a stay that lasted over a weeken and ended with them all almost being killed.  
  
But that same visit had also seen one of the most joyous events ever experienced by Moya's crew. The birth of Jack Crichton was the shining light that had illuminated their world, and it shined through even past the harrowing events on the colony. Moya's crew was introduced to the new baby in less than ideal circumstances (with his Father wounded and his Mother chasing a Peacekeeper, and Chiana left caring for him). However, they all did have one reaction in common when they each saw the child for the first time. They all felt a sense of wonder that such a tiny little life, something so fragile and so innocent, had entered into their perilous world. All saw Jack as a ray of hope in their lives. As Jack was brought home to Moya and his family, so to did they find hope of someday finding a home.  
  
John Crichton stepped into the room next door to his and Aeryn's quarters that they had prepared for the baby. He had expected to find the baby asleep in his crib, but instead found a proud Mother holding her baby in her arms as she sat in a chair next to the crib. Aeryn sat there and stared in wonderment at the small life that had been granted to her care. Never could she have ever guessed the pure joy that came with Motherly love for an infant. Now, she basked in the glow of Motherhood as she stared at her sleeping son.  
  
"Aeryn," whispered John, not wanting to wake the baby. "Is the baby okay?"  
  
"You know he is fine, John," said Aeryn. "Jool checked him out thouroughly, and he was not injured. Which is more than I can say for you." She stood up, still cradling the baby, and walked over to touch her husband's arm. "How is your shoulder?"  
  
"It aches," said John. "But it will heal. Jool doesn't even think it will leave a scar."  
  
"I hope not," said Aeryn. "I love my husband's body, and I don't want it damaged."  
  
John chuckled, and exchanged a quick kiss with his wife. "Aeryn, its time to let Jack get some rest. You could use some yourself."  
  
"I know," said Aeryn. "Just...let me hold him for a while longer. Just to make sure he is safe. You know, I've been thinking about...Doctor Verser. She died protecting us, and Jack. I wonder...we bring so much death and destruction whereever we go, it seems. I worry we might bring these things to our son as well."  
  
"All we can do is do our best to protect him," said John, "and teach him to look after himself when he gets older."  
  
"I'll set to both," said Aeryn.  
  
"We all will," said John. "Now, I'll leave you to say good night to Jack. See you in bed."  
  
"Wait," said Aeryn. "I...I've been waiting for the right time to tell you, but...I feel I should get it overwith now. Its something Verser told me...before the Peacekeepers came. John, I...can't have anymore children."  
  
John walked over to Aeryn, and gazed on her in shock. "Wha...what. Why? I don't..."  
  
"Apparently," said Aeryn, "I experienced a complication that occurs on rare occasions in the Sebacean birthing process. My reproductive system was...damaged. I'm sterile, now, as a result. John, I'm...I'm so sorry." A tear began to fall from her face. "If...if you don't want me anymore, I'll..."  
  
John immediately took Aeryn's face into his hands, and kissed her passionately on the lips. She accepted his kiss when she got over the shock, allowing herself to be momentarily swept away by the passion being exchanged between them. When they broke the kiss, John look deep into Aeryn's eyes.  
  
"I will NEVER leave you," he said, "as long as I live, I want to be with no one but you." He took her chin in his hand. "Understand?"  
  
Aeryn nodded with a smile. She should have known her worries were unwarranted. "I love this man so much," she thought.  
  
John turned and left Aeryn with the baby, and walked from the baby's room the few steps down the corridor to the quarters he shared with Aeryn. As he stepped into the room, he got to thinking about what Aeryn said about death and destruction following them around wherever they went. One of the things that worried him when Aeryn was pregnant with Jack was whether or not death would catch him one day before he could see Jack grow up. Aeryn's words brought these concerns back to the forefront, and John decided to act on them.  
  
He went a drawer and pulled out a holo recording device. This allowed someone to record data on a vid chip to be projected on a holo viewer. John placed it down on a table, sat at a chair, and activated the recorder.  
  
"Hello son," said John. "This is kind of a spur of the moment thing that I just decided to do after having a conversation with your Mom about some things. This life we lead is one with a lot of peril, and it may be that I won't get to see you grow up into the extraordinary man I know you'll become. Hopefully, I'll be around to share this recording with you someday, and it will just be an image of what your Dad looked like when you were born. But, if I'm not...if something happens, I'll arrange to have you see this when you turn 18. That's a good age for this, I guess. What I want to do, son, is give you some advice about life, love, family, although some of this stuff I haven't really even figured out for myself. But, I always remember my Dad giving me advice. That's what Dad's do. And, I wanted you to have some from me."  
  
John took a deep breath, considering what to say before plunging forward. "Your Mother is the strongest woman I have ever known, and she will be your fiercest ally and supporter in all things. She will love you always, and protect you with her dying breath. I knew that the moment I first saw her cradling you in her arms. But, at the same time, Aeryn can be a very vulnerable person, and since you are a man now, I'm counting on you to look out for your Mother. Protect her, care for her, and love her like a good son would. You'll be able to go to your Mother for advice about most things, but there will be some occasions where you feel you need to talk to someone else. Luckily, I know a few people that already love you and will be there for you."  
  
"Son, if you ever need to talk to a man about...man things, or just to talk, seek out D'Argo. He is my best friend. He can be a stubborn mule sometimes, but he is one of the best men I have ever known. There may be some occasions where you need a woman to talk to, and your Mom might not understand what you want to discuss. While she may not be a saint, Chiana is someone who has lived a lot of life and she'll always be direct about what she feels. If its bartering and trading advice, or you need to learn the fine art of the negotiation, talk to Rygel. He can be a pompous windbag, but he has a heart to him that he sometimes reveals. If you want to talk science, go to Jool. She is sort of a tech like your old man, though she acts more like a debutant sometimes. Finally, there is Pilot and Moya. Your home is where your heart is. That's a Human saying. Always keep Pilot and Moya in your heart and close to your soul, like your Mother does. They are your guide through this universe, if you are still on Moya. But, somehow, I think you will still be here."  
  
"I'll end by giving you the same piece of advice that my Dad gave me when I left Earth. He told me that 'each of us has a chance to be our own kind of hero. And when it happens, look out, because it may be the last thing you ever expected.' Speaking from experience, I know this to be the God's honest truth. You may want to be like me or your Mom in a lot of ways, and that is natural. I hope we are good role models for you. But, in the end, you have to be your own man, and find your own ways to be a hero. Whatever man you'll become, I know it will be a man that I can be proud to call my son. I love you, Jack, and you will always be close to my heart."  
  
John deactivated the recorder, and removed the data chip containing the recording he just made from it. He placed it on the desk just as Aeryn came into the room.  
  
"I finally put him to bed," said Aeryn. "Which is where we should be." She looked at John and saw that he was lost in thought. Aeryn also observed that he seemed to be fingering a data chip with an attitude of intense interest.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, indicating the chip.  
  
"Its for Jack," said John. "I just made it. I'll tell you about it in the morning." John rose from the chair and walked over to his wife. He took Aeryn into his arms, and she wrapped herself around him. "Aeryn, I...I want you to know how proud I am that you are my wife, and the Mother of our son. I love you, so very much."  
  
Aeryn smiled, and gently caressed the side of John's head. "I love you, too, John. And I am the one who should be proud. My strong, wonderful, beautiful man. How could I not love you?"  
  
She kissed John on the lips. "Now," said Aeryn, pointing to the bed. "Shall we?"  
  
"I with ya, baby," said John.  
  
The End 


End file.
